


[Cover Art] for Persiflager's 'A Trope Too Far'

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="cupidford.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for new art/comics added every day!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for Persiflager's 'A Trope Too Far'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Trope Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026310) by [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21l1top)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](cupidford.tumblr.com) for new art/comics added every day!


End file.
